


Rebel Souls

by Crowleys_HellhoundSPN



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Angst, Blood and Gore, F/M, Mentions of Smut, Protective Castiel, Torture, Understanding Sam Winchester, a different yet similar Meg, a few minor original characters - Freeform, forgotten feelings, slightly kinder Dean Winchester, story mainly focuses on Castiel and Meg, there might be smut later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5675176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowleys_HellhoundSPN/pseuds/Crowleys_HellhoundSPN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set between episodes 11.08 and 11.09; Castiel hears whispers from an unknown angel in need of help, they say the know where to find God. Team Free Will sets out to save this so called angel who maybe be their answer to defeating Amara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebel Souls

As Castiel set around the war room table listening to Sam and Dean discuss what their next step would be he felt a faint tickle in the back of his head. He was already zoned out of the discussion, having grown tired of the brother’s argument about if Sam should follow his visions or not. From what Castiel had come to understand Sam believed he was getting messages from God telling him to speak with Lucifer, currently located in the cage. Both Castiel and Dean were set against it, but after a while it seemed as though his opinion didn’t matter and he merely just sat back in his chair and observed, but this little tickly of familiarity kept distracting him. That’s when he realized that an angel was trying to communicate over angel radio. This took him by surprise on account few angels used it these days, after the fall most had adapted to a form of human life and took up the use of cellphones to telepathic communications. As he closed his eyes and focused on the connection his vision went white and he fell to the ground, the last thing he saw was Sam and Dean running over to him. He couldn’t hear them; he could only hear the angel speaking to him.

_“I don’t have much time so if this is Castiel listen up because I need your help. I have been trying to reach you for quite some time and only after breaking thru the angel warding chains have I felt like a signal has gotten out. I know where to find God and I can help you defeat Amara. I am being held in a warehouse covered in angel warding so you are going to need the Winchester brothers help. One last thing, I know you do not recognize my angelic presence, but I need you to trust me. You are my last hope.”_

Castiel bolted up off the floor as the link between his mind and the unknown angel was cut. It took him a moment to gather his surroundings before he realized that both Sam and Dean were just staring at him. As Castiel glanced around trying to wrap his head around what had just happen Dean was gently shaking his left shoulder trying to gather his attention.

“Cas. Buddy are you alright? You just fell out of the chair and went still, eyes blown wide open. Me and Sammy didn’t know what to do? What happen?” Dean extended his hand outwards to help Castiel up off the floor and then help him sit back down in his chair.

Honestly Castiel didn’t know what to say. The Winchesters were not chummy with too many angels, in fact except for him they avoided them at all costs and who could blame them. The angels had not exactly been kind to the brothers over the years. He had to approach this with care and make sure that the brothers understood that this was a life or death situation. So he took a deep breath and looked up at the concerned brothers.

“I am quite alright Dean. An angel decided to communicate with me through angel radio and it overloaded my circuits since angel radio is rarely used these days. I do not know this angel, but they said they know where God is and how to defeat Amara. I know that you and your brother Sam are not inclined to just believe the word of an angel, but they sounded near death. If there is even a small chance that they are telling the truth we must get to them as soon as possible, but I need your help. They said the place they are being held is angel proofed, I can’t get in without your help. Please will you help me?” Castiel had stood up now and was practically pleading with the brothers, more Dean than Sam.

Sam and Dean were quite for a moment, making Castiel wonder if they were going to help him or not. Sam spoke up first, “If you feel like we can trust this unknown source, then I am with you. Let’s face it we are running out of options here and to be honest this sounds less dangerous than me speaking to Lucifer in the cage. Dean what do you think?”

Sam looked over at Dean who merely rubbed his hand down his faced and exasperated a sigh, “I hate both your ideas. But Sam is right on one thing, this sounds less dangerous than his bird-brain idea to talk to Lucifer.” Sam immediately shot Dean his bitch face look before Dean thru his hands up in defense, chuckling.

“Alright Cas, so where is this said angel at?” Dean stated as he started to head towards the bunkers armory to gather a few angel blades, holy oil, and whatever else they might need.

“They showed me the location and I can feel the pull of their grace. It’s like they are using the last of the strength to reach out to me, but I fear we don’t have much time left. We have to leave now. Are you both ready?” Dean slung the duffle bag over his shoulder and then nodded towards Castiel, Sam following suit. Castiel stood between the two brothers and placed both hands on their shoulders, transporting them to the outside of the warehouse.

To the ordinary passer byer, the warehouse didn’t look any different from the others surrounding it. But when Castiel used his grace to revel all the warding put up around it the boys could clearly see why Castiel needed their help.

“Well whatever this angel knows, its captures didn’t want anyone finding it. Cas your lucky they were even able to get a message out to you, but I can’t help but wonder, why you? I mean didn’t you say Hannah told you that all of Heaven hates you, that you are a pariah. Aren’t you worried this could be a trap?” Sam furrowed his brow at Castiel who didn’t move his gaze from the warehouse in front of him.

“The thought has occurred to me Sam, but both you and Dean have always tried to save others. Even if it was a trap. So like it or not, we need to go in there and see for ourselves.” Castiel started walking forward as Dean and Sam followed. They both knew he was right, even if it felt like a trap they knew they couldn’t ignore the small chance that there was an angel being slowly tortured to death for information on where God’s location is.

As soon as Castiel felt the last of the angel warding fall he transported him and the boys into the warehouse. Armed with their angel blades the slowly crept thru the dilapidated warehouse. Castiel was following the pull of the dying angels grace thru the confusing hallways when he saw movement out of the corner of his eye.

“Sam! Duck!” Castiel screamed as an angel came barely out of an empty room angel blade in hand, barely missing Sam. As if on cue all three were surrounded. Castiel, Sam, and Dean slowly backed into each other each still on the defense. Their eyes never wavering from the eight angels surrounding them. No one was moving or speaking, the only sound that could be heard were the deep breaths coming from the brothers.

“So are we going to stare at each other for all of eternity because you winged dick monkeys might have to the end of days, but I sure as hell don’t. So if you don’t mind let’s get this show on the road.” Dean snapped at them and then gestured with his angel blade to come at him. Yet the angels still didn’t move, only one stepped forward. The angel that stepped forward was none other than the legendary angel Azriel, the angel of destruction. He was behind every biblical destruction that had every been ordered by God. Although Castiel had never met him his reputation proceeded him.

Azriel spoke first, “Aww I should have known that the little rebel would find their way here. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you Castiel. I mean other than myself you are the only angel to cause more damage to Heaven and Earth. But I have important business to attend to, so as your hairless ape just pointed out shall we get on with this?” With that the angels charged forward with their angel blades and the fight began.

Castiel went after Azriel and two other angels, while Sam and Dean took care of the rest. As Castiel battled for his life he could hear the clanking of angel blades hitting one another and flashes of light going off all around him as Sam and Dean killed off the lesser angels. Inside it hurt him to know that every day he was forced to kill more and more of his brothers and sisters, but what could he do when they forced him into a life or death situation. Castiel managed to disarm and kill the two lesser angels, leaving only Azriel left.

“Well it seems as though I have underestimated your little team here. As much as I hate to run away in this situation I would rather choose self-preservation over self-sacrifice. Until we meet again Castiel.” But as Azriel was about to take off Castiel shot a hand out and held him in place, just like he had the cupid all those years ago. But he couldn’t hold him for long, just long enough for Dean to position himself right behind Azriel.

“Do you really think your strong enough to hold me here?” Azriel said with spite in his voice.

“No, but then again I would be more concerned with the fact that Dean Winchester is right behind you.” With that Dean thrusted the blade into Azriel’s back and the light casted off both Dean and Castiel’s eyes as Azriel died. Without a word to Dean or Sam, Castiel moved forward towards a steel door that it appeared the angels were trying to keep them from getting too. He used his grace again and could see that there was more angel warding. He gestured to Dean and Sam to remove it so that he could get to the angel inside.

“I am going in alone. The angel knows you are here, but in a weakened state and dying they may lash out with what grace they have left. It won’t hurt me I can feel how weak they are, but you two I am not so sure. Stay here.” Castiel saw them both try to protest but as soon as he was thru the steel door he slammed it shut behind him, the brothers clearly getting the message.

What Castiel saw in front of him made him both angry and sad. The angel, whom now he could tell was a female was barely hanging on to life and appeared to be unconscious. They had somehow been able to make her manifest her wings on this plane and had used angel wing cuffs to keep them in place and held up. Her wings were massive and if not for being matted with blood would have been as white as a first snow fall. These cuffs were only used in rare cases of disobedience, even Castiel had never had to suffer such a severe punishment.

The cuffs were pierced thru the top of each shoulder of the wings, an extremely sensitive area. The cuffs were hooked to chains that Castiel could see were hooked to the ceiling. He could see that the angel also had her hands and feet cuffed, extending her arms and legs as far apart as possible and chained to the walls on opposite sides of the room. Her head was down and Castiel could see small droplets of blood dripping out of her mouth onto the already blood soaked floor. Her cloths were ripped to shred, barely covering her and her dark brown hair was caked with dried blood.

Castiel made quick work of undoing her bindings, but knew he would need special equipment to get the angel wing cuffs off. He took off his trench coat and tried as best he could to cover her front as he lifted her up bridal style and held her in his arms. He gently folded her wings against her back and heard a soft moan of protest from the unconscious angel.

He used one hand to move the hair away from her face and that’s when shock hit his body like he had been electrocuted. The angel he was holding was none other than Meg. Meg the demon, whom he had grown a liking too and one could even say a romantic feeling towards. But how was she an angel? How was she even alive? The brothers saw her die and he even went back to see for himself only to pick up her broken body and give her a proper burial because she sacrificed her life for the three of them.

These questions running through Castiels head were just going to have to go unanswered until Meg woke up. He did know one thing for sure, the brothers were not going to be happy about this. As Castiel made his way towards the door he saw Meg trying to open her eyes and speak. Castiel stopped and looked down at her with sorrow lingering in his azure eyes.

“Try not to speak Meg, you’re not strong enough. Your grace can not heal you as long as these angel wing cuffs are on. As soon as I get you to a safe location I am going to get them off and help you heal. I’m going to protect you, against everything.” Castiel moved more hair out of her face and he caught a small smile form on her bloody and bruised face.

Meg was able to utter a small whisper, “Why are you always so sweet on me Clarence?” Then she closed her eyes and slipped back into unconscious.

Even though she couldn’t hear him he replied back, “I don’t know.”

Castiel used his grace to open the door to two very shocked brothers.

“Is that?” Sam stopped mid-sentence, rushed over to Castiel and Meg.

“Meg” Dean finished Sam’s thought as both brothers looked at her, then at Castiel. Castiel was worried about what the brothers might say or do. They might not let him bring her to the bunker for safety or they may just want to leave her here. He wouldn’t blame them, not after everything Meg had done to their family. But she had changed in that time, hopefully they could see that. The reaction he got next surprised him more than he thought.

“Well we can’t just stand around here waiting for more angels. Let’s get her back to the bunker and patched up. I believe in one of the angel theology books I saw cuffs that looked just like that. I’m sure the Men of Letters have some equipment to help get those off.” Sam was rambling on about what needed to be done and Castiel was grateful that he had at least one brother on his side. Castiel then glanced over at Dean who still appeared in shock.

“Dean are you alright?” Castiel asked as Dean seemed to come back into focus.

“Yeah I’m good. Just a little confused and surprised. I have never heard of a demon becoming an angel or the other way around. But then again we just found out God has a sister so in full honesty this is not all that surprising. She looks pretty banged up Cas and we can see her wings, that’s cus’ of the cuffs, huh?” Dean gestured towards one of the cuffs and slowly moved his hand over to touch the cuff and one of Meg’s wings.

Castiel quickly moved her away before Dean or Sam could touch her. He promised he would protect her and even if the boy’s curiosity was harmless it didn’t mean them touching her wings wouldn’t hurt. Both Sam and Dean seemed to understand and backed away slowly.

“Let’s get her back to the bunker and figure all this out. Like Sammy said we will patch up what we can and figure out a way to get those cuffs off. Don’t worry Cas me and Sammy have a long history with Meg. Most of it bad, hell 90% of it bad. But we know she died saving all of us, we know she died saving you. So in my book that counts for something, especially if she is back now and an angel.” Dean smiled a bit and Castiel let go of a little tension he didn’t realize he was holding in.

“Both you and Sam are going to have to hold on to my shoulders so I can get us back to the bunker, my hands are kind of full.” Dean chuckled a little as both him and Sam clutched on to Castiel’s shoulders. Within an instant they were back with in the confides of the bunker. Without even a word spoken Sam rushed to the library to find a book on how to get the angel wing cuffs off and Dean ran towards the kitchen to grab the first aid kit.

Castiel walked towards his bedroom, one he rarely used, but the boys had insisted that he have a place he could go if he needed it. The room was empty and bare like all the rest, Castiel’s only worldly possessions the cloths on his back. Meg was still unconscious so he gently laid her down on the bed, resting her on her right side so that she did not lay on her wings and damage them further.

Castiel grabbed a few pillows out of the linen closet down the hall and set them under her wings and along her back for extra support. He then grabbed the desk chair and moved it next to the bed, carefully draping his trench coat back over her body to try and cover up as much as he could. It was hard to believe he was looking at Meg again. Even though he had been able to see her true face when she was a demon he was always able to look past it, he was always able to see the old human soul that she once was. Now looking at her, seeing her true angel form, her beauty could not be expressed in any words. Not to mention that only a few angels had white wings. With hers being so massive it could only mean that she held some form of special position.

As Castiel mulled over the possibilities of how Meg could be back and as an angel no less he heard a soft knock on the door. He looked up to see dean holding a first aid kit, some clean towels, and a bowl of warm water. Castiel gestured for Dean to come in and was grateful that Dean was being so kind and handling this situation so well.

“Thank you Dean. I know how odd and difficult this situation might be, but if what she says is true, that she knows where God is then its best to keep her alive.” Castiel stated as Dean motioned for Castiel to get out of the chair so that he could get to work cleaning Meg up.

Dean stopped for a second and looked up at Castiel, “Is that why you think we are doing this? Because she may or may not know where God is? Cas you should know us better than that. Hell me and Sam have patched up Crowley for crying out loud and that dick has done way more than Meg. We are doing this for you. We know you care deeply about her and we know she sacrificed herself when she didn’t have to.”

“I still don’t understand what all happen. I mean did Sam tell you, because you and me were still in the crypt.” Castiel looked away at that last bit, remembering what Naomi had almost made him do to Dean.

Dean had started to gently wipe the blood off her face and arms, being as gentle as possible. He chuckled, but kept his eyes on Meg. “Yeah Sam told me, but you didn’t hear this from me. I also wouldn’t tell Meg that you know, I have a feeling that even though she is an angel now she is still a spit fire. But Sam told her that a girl got him to leave the hunting life and after Meg made fun of him for a bit she admitted that she understood. That that woman had to be one special, rare unicorn to get him to change. That was when Crowley showed up and Sam was ready to fight, but Meg told him to go. Told him to save her unicorn. She was talking about you, she wanted to make sure you were safe.”

Castiel stood confused for a moment, “She referred to me as a unicorn? I don’t understand. I mean I know a unicorn is a mythological…….” Dean stood up and placed his hand on Castiels shoulder to get him to stop talking.

“Cas, it’s an expression. She meant that sometimes in life one person comes along that changes everything. That changes who you are for the better, that makes you want to do whatever it takes to prove to this person that you can be better. Like Lisa was for me or Amelia was for Sam, that one person you would do anything for. That is what you were to her, even if she hadn’t have died she probably would have taken that to her grave before she ever told you. Do you get it now?” Dean looked into Castiel’s eyes for a moment, to make sure he understood.

As Castiel nodded his head they both heard a rustle from the bed and glanced over to see Meg waking up.

“Aww don’t let me break up the tender moment. Clarence, Deano, how have you been? As you can see I have been upgraded or downgraded depending on how you look at things.” Meg chuckled a bit before she coughed a little, blood spilled out of her mouth. Both Dean and Castiel rushed over to her and dean wiped the blood off her mouth.

Castiel looking more concerned than Dean didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t heal her until they got the damn angel wing cuffs of and he didn’t know how badly she was injured. Apparently Meg could tell how anxious Castiel was. “Calm down Clarence, I’m gonna be fine. Don’t tell me Team Free Will went all soft while I was gone.” She smiled a little at Castiel.

Dean just looked over at Castiel was a smile, “See what did I tell you Cas, still a little spite fire.”

As Dean went back to cleaning her wounds Castiel thought he would make himself useful and try to help Sam in the library. As he rounded the corner he ran directly in to Sam who was looking down at a book he was holding.

“Shit, Cas! We need to put a bell on you or something your just so damn quiet.” Sam chuckled has he rubbed the back of his neck and then leaned down to pick the book up off the floor.

“My apologizes Sam, have you found anything yet? Can I be of any help?” Castiel looked concerned, but it was more due to the fact that he felt so useless. It was like when he was human, he felt like he couldn’t do anything to help.

“No Cas, I actual found what I was looking for. See.” Sam held the book out in front of Castiel and showed him a page with extremely detailed drawings of the exact angel wing cuffs on Meg’s wings. Written next to the drawn were the ways to attach and to remove them.

“We have everything we need in the bunker, but we are going to need a special ingredient only you can give.” Sam said in a hesitant voice. Castiel was more than willing to give whatever they needed to help Meg.

“Whatever it is Sam, I am more than ok with giving it to you. What is the ingredient?” Castiel grabbed the book and ran his finger down the page where he could see the ingredients listed for the removal of the angel wing cuffs. That’s when his finger landed on the only ingredient Sam could be referring to. It said that it needed a small amount of another angel’s grace, not enough to make the angel powerless, but it would weaken the angel significantly for a short time. Castiel could see why Sam was so hesitant seeing as how he was still healing from the effects of Rowena’s spell and just regaining his original grace back, they didn’t know how much it could affect him. But Castiel knew this was their only option.

“I understand Sam, I’m on board. Let’s get started, but promise me something. Do not tell Dean I am doing this, you know how much he will protest. It will be better to just do it and deal with his temper tantrum afterwards. Can you do this one small request?” Castiel cocked his head slightly and gazed up at Sam.

“As much as I hate lying to my brother this is your choice, your life. So if you don’t want me to tell him I won’t. But we need to get started as soon as possible so that Meg can start healing. You ready?” Sam gestured towards the dungeon area where they kept all their herbs and spices.

“As ready as I can be.” Castiel said as they both started walking towards the back rooms, leaving Dean to clean Meg’s wounds. Castiel only hoped this wouldn’t take too long so Dean would not seek them out.But then again Castiel should have been worrying about other things.


End file.
